


Bone Yard

by killingsaray



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Confused!Zule, El Oasis But Better, F/F, Shameless Smut, sex in a cemetery, top!maca, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: "For fuck’s sake, Zulema had all day but she doesn’t want to spend it here fighting with Maca. So she gives the blonde what she wants. A fight."ORThe El Oasis scene where Zulema smacks Macarena, reimagined.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 33
Kudos: 117





	Bone Yard

**Author's Note:**

> "for mis putas ratas; these bitches freaky af."

She walks off. 

_ Of course  _ she walks off. It’s what she does. It’s what everyone does. 

_ Puta rubia _ , Zulema thinks. She turns to see two innocent bystanders watching the whole exchange. Screams at them, too because what the fuck else is she meant to do? They probably already think she’s crazy as hell after slapping Maca across the face in front of her daughter’s grave. The one place where there is supposed to be peace and quiet. 

Zulema doesn’t do peace and quiet, though. She never has. Even though she’s a woman a few words, her mind is always going. Gears of her mind always churning and clinking and urging her toward some unforeseen endgame. 

And for the life of her, she still doesn’t want a quiet life. Wouldn’t know what to do with one really. From her mother’s home, to her disgusting husband’s, to the confines of prison, there is always noise. Now, she’s in a cemetery and the only time it’s quiet is when she looks up at Fatima’s gravestone. 

And suddenly, the only thought in her head is: I’m sorry Maisa. 

She doesn’t so much hear her estranged daughter respond as  _ feel _ it. 

_ Go to her. Don’t ruin a potentially good thing. It’s time to stop running. _

“ _ Joder _ ,” Zulema says to herself, but she stalks off towards the blonde trying to catch her before she leaves. Before she disappears out of Zulema’s life forever. And for once, that’s not what Zulema wants. 

She spots the blonde hair and checkered plaid from afar and she ups her pace to catch up to her. When she reaches her, she sees that she’s standing before a community mausoleum. 

“Maca—.”

“My parents are here,” the blonde says. “I had them moved after I left prison. I wanted them safe. I don’t know. I felt like I couldn’t protect them in life, but I’ll do anything to protect their rest. They deserve that.”

Zulema doesn't know what to say. She has no place to say anything, really. Seeing as how she’s the cause of their deaths. Maca pulls open the heavy door and walks inside. Zulema is unsure if she should follow, but what the fuck else does she have to do today? Search for a fucking job? 

Hard pass. 

Besides, she’s learning that cemeteries are the kind of quiet that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , she can withstand. 

So, she catches the door just before it shuts and ducks inside. It’s surprisingly well-lit with a lovely stained glass window to the west where, with the sun’s help, warm lights cast a beautiful scene on the marble floor. There are electric sconces separating the columns of memorials. Zulema reads the names on each, wondering if she would one day be subjected to such a torture: being encased for all eternity. She shivers at the thought. Accordingly to her religion, her body should be fully intact and buried with respect. But, Zulema is also learning that she’s not sure she can hear it. 

Perhaps she should just be cremated and her ashes tossed into the Sea. It is, after all, the only element that can both nourish and destroy. Much like her. 

Maca finds her parents' tombs with ease. It’s clear she frequents this place. There are a couple of stone and marble benches that separate the space, but Maca doesn’t sit. She stands. 

Just… stands. And stares. 

So, Zulema stands. And watches. 

Silently. 

She watches as Maca’s hands rises and, with the softest of touches, allows her fingertips to trace her mother’s name. Her other hand lifts and flattens against her father’s. 

Something inside of Zulema cracks. Just a hairline fracture, really, but it’s there. She knows it. It’s guilt. 

She feels like she should do something. Say something. 

So Zulema lifts her own hand and hesitantly places it on Maca’s left shoulder in an awkward attempt to comfort her. 

In a flash, Maca’s right hand comes up, grabs Zulema’s wrist and uses the leverage to whirl Zulema around before slamming her back flush against the marble. Zulema grunts in pain but it’s stifled by Maca’s left forearm suddenly pressing against her throat. The brunette is thrown off by Maca’s sudden aggression but she allows it. She deserves it.

Maca smacks her across the face.

Zulema deserves that too. She wordlessly tells Macarena that she knows as much by simply taking it. Maca understands, but she doesn’t. So she smacks Zulema again.

Still nothing from the older woman.

This infuriates the blonde even further. She removes her forearm from Zulema’s throat and uses both of her hands to push Zulema even harder against the crypts. Once. Twice.

And on the third time, Zulema still gives her nothing. 

Maca screams at her. “Do something! Hit me!”

This, Zulema realizes, isn’t about her at all. This is about Macarena. 

“Hit me!” Maca yells again. 

This is Maca’s world now. She is a fool to think that once she was released from prison that life as she knew it would continue. That was bullshit. She’s working a shitty job with shitty hours and shitty pay in a shitty laundromat. And yeah, prison was just as shitty, but fuck at least there was something in there that made her feel alive. That gave her a purpose.

Someone really.

Zulema fucking Zahir.

And now that’s all she can think about. Zulema would do this or Zulema would say that. Dreams about reaching out and touching Zulema, and no amount of court-ordered group therapy is going to fucking help it. Everything is Zulema.

Zulema. Zulema. Zulema!

It’s always been about this fucking woman who bulldozed her way into Macarena’s life and forced Maca to grow the fuck up and realize that she needs to take responsibility for her own actions. Zulema has always seen right through her “yes, please and thank you” exterior to the utter fucking badass woman inside.

Zulema reaches out to Macarena. She’s unsure if she is going to hug her or just try to get her attention long enough to talk some sense into her. Maca smacks her hand away. Zulema tries again with the same result.

For fuck’s sake, Zulema had all day but she doesn’t want to spend it here fighting with Maca. So she gives the blonde what she wants. A fight.

Or what she thinks will become a fight.

She wraps her hand around Macarena’s throat and the blonde instantly freezes.

_ Well, that was easy.  _

The blonde is breathing heavily, her chest is heaving and she looks like she wants to absolutely murder Zulema. But she also looks like…

Zulema’s head tilts a little and she feels Macarena swallow harshly.

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Maca sees the moment of realization cross Zulema’s features and she hates that she’s been figured out. Now, the ball is in Zulema’s court. Just as it always is. 

Well, Zulema thinks, it has been awhile.

Her other hand reaches up and takes a fistful of blonde hair. She tugs gently. Green eyes sparkle with a challenge. So she pulls harder and it happens.

A moan terribly disguised as an exhale and the energy shifts into something familiar. Something neither of them have ever considered acting on. Unbridled lust. Maca easily pushes a momentarily disarmed Zulema away and rushes forward, pressing her mouth against Zulema’s. Surprised, but always prepared, Zulema accepts what Macarena offers but ups the ante by slipping her tongue inside of Maca’s mouth. 

The blonde actually moans then. Freely. And Zulema loves the sound of it. Their hands move, each frantically trying to disrobe the other. Zulema gets rid of Macarena’s flannel and is working on her hoodie when she’s stopped. Macarena’s mouth finds her neck and Zulema’s eyes close against her will. Her neck is her weakness, and when Macarena sucks at her pulse point, Zulema’s pussy clenches. She moans softly and it urges Maca on. The blonde slips her hands under Zulema’s huge hoodie that doubles as a shirt and is shocked when she feels bare skin. No shirt. No bra. 

Solamente Zulema.

Her left hand squeezes Zulema’s tit as she kisses her way to the other side of Zulema’s neck. When she sucks on the tender spot there, Maca pinches Zulema’s nipple and the brunette’s grabs at Maca, trying to pull her closer. Maca’s other hand dips down Zulema’s toned belly and further south. When she slips inside of Zulema’s panties, she’s delighted to know how much badly Zulema wants this.

Almost as much as Maca wants it.

_ Almost _ .

She hums her approval and just when Zulema thinks she will die without Maca’s hand where she desperately needs it, Maca skims over her clit, glides through slick heat and promptly pushes a finger inside of the older woman.

Zulema’s hand smacks the wall behind her and her head tilts up to face the ceiling. Her body greedily pulls in another of the blonde’s digits and Zulema has to focus on not coming so quickly. It’s been too fucking long without sex, and while she’s not one to harp on the physicalities, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t missed this.

Maca starts fucking her. Really fucking her. Just the way she needs it, but Zulema has the sneaking suspicion that it’s also what Maca needs. She needs to punish Zulema for destroying her life.

She has to fuck Zulema just as badly as Zulema has fucked her. Countless times over. Albeit, never as pleasurable as this.

“Maca!” Zulema breathes, and  _ fuck _ Macarena’s name has never sounded so sexy before. Her name has never been wrapped in cloves, exhaled and left to swirl in the air. No, no one has ever chanted her name like a prayer quite like Zulema Zahir has. 

Maca’s thumb presses against Zulema’s clit and Zulema’s strangled sob of relief echoes through the mausoleum. Her hips roll upward to take more of the pleasure Maca dishes out. 

“I hate you,” Maca pants into Zulema’s ear.

“Oh god,” Zulema chokes. Maybe Zulema needs this punishment too. “More.”

Maca blinks, confused for only a moment before she realizes what Zulema means. Her hand doubles up on its rhythm, her fingers wiggle inside of the brunette and her thumb rubs firmly back and forth against Zulema’s clit all the while Macarena tells Zulema just how much Zulema has ruined her life. Just when Zulema thinks she’s reached her peak, Maca drags her nails down the skin of Zulema’s stomach and bites down on her neck. Zulema’s body pulls tight like a rubber band between fingers ready to be catapulted to its final destination. Her mouth opens and when the euphoria becomes overwhelming, she tries to push Maca away, but the blonde holds steadfast, fucking her perfectly just waiting to hear that inevitable growl of relief.

It comes, finally. 

Maca’s arm is burning and her mind is racing and all she can think is how fucking beautiful Zulema looks as she comes around Maca’s fingers. Zulema exhales deeply, her hands find Maca’s shoulders and she pushes the blonde away with all of the strength she has left. Maca complies this time, slipping out of the brunette and wiping her fingers on her own hoodie. She dips down to collect the heavy plaid and slips it back on. 

Zulema looks at the blonde confused. She wants to touch her. To make her feel like she’s just made Zulema feel.

“This will never happen again,” Maca tells her. She starts towards the mausoleum exit, stopping when she reaches the door. She doesn’t look at Zulema, but she addresses her when she says, “You can stay in my guest room until you get back on your feet. I’m sure that won’t be long with your connections.”

She pulls open the heavy door and disappears outside, leaving Zulema standing against the tombs of Macarena’s parents wondering what the fuck just happened.

  
  



End file.
